From DE 10 2004 050 412 A1, a gas compressor is known which comprises a compression device for compressing gas by operating two helical rotors which are in engagement with each other. Within its housing, this gas compressor comprises, among other things, a lubricant chamber and a rotor chamber, wherein the latter is sealed by seals against penetrating lubricant such as, e.g. oil and lubricating grease.
From DE 19849098 A1, the use of a progressing cavity gas pump as displacement machine for delivering and compressing gas, preferably as vacuum pump, is known. It is also proposed therein that said inner screw pump is configured in a completely dry-running manner so that no supply of the known operating fluids such as water or oil is required in the working space or in the other areas of the machine. In this case, only a one-time lifetime grease lubrication for bearing and gearing is to be carried out in the factory, wherein the bearings can be configured as hybrid bearings, thus ceramic balls in steel rings, and the stationary internally toothed gear wheel can optionally be configured as plastic gear wheel.